Last Trik
by Ohirabo
Summary: Izaya yang mati-matian menghindar untuk bertamu ke kediaman Shizuo dan Shizuo yang mati-matian mencari cara agar Izaya bertamu ke kediamannya. [Shizuo x Izaya] yaoi, mpreg


**Title** : **_Last Trik_**

 **Author** : Ohirabo

 **Pairing** : Shizuo Heiwajima / Izaya Orihara

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor

 **Rating** : T

 **Warnings** : Boys Love, yaoi, s-ai, typo(s), alur ajaib/suka-suka, MPREG, Humor (gak sampai) LOL.

 **Summary** : Izaya yang mati-matian menghindar untuk bertamu ke kediaman Shizou dan Shizou yang mati-matian mencari cara agar Izaya bertamu ke kediamannya.

 **Note** : Cerita yang saya buat untuk menjawab tantangan dari Dukeriin-san. Padahal untuk menonton animnya baru empat episode saja, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya sedikit aneh. (Gak sedikit, tapi banyak!) Hahaha

 ** _Durarara! Milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei_**

Hitungan 1, 2, dan 3 mesin minuman otomatis melayang diatas kota menuju pria manis dengan senyum licik yang menghiasi wajahnya.

4...

Itu mesin ke-4 setelah pertemuan mereka yang tak disengaja di dekat persimpangan jalan raya. Shizuo pria monster perpakian bartender itu pun mulai berteriak dengan kata dan sebuatan kasarnya.

"Kutu sialan! Berhenti kau!" Triakan dari Shizuo yang membuat orang-orang kota itu berlarian menjauh. Meskipun sudah terbiasa melihat mereka-Shizuo dan orang yang tadi dipanggil kutu itu kejar-mengejar dengan Shizuo yang melempar mesin minuman otomatis tapi mereka tak terbiasa untuk terkena lemparan mesin. Jadi mereka lebih baik menghindar dan berlari menjauh.

Sebuah kotak telepon umum sudah diatas kepala siap-siap akan dilemparkan ke pria didepannya.

Tapi pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik menatap Shizuo. Melangkah mendekat dengan tenang.

Shizuo menegang ditempat, cukup aneh melihat kutu sialan alias Izaya itu mendekat secara sukarela tanpa diikat terlebih dahulu.

"Kau-" semari telunjuknya menunjuk wajah Shizuo. "-apapun alasannya, aku tak akan pernah ke kediamanmu lagi!" Ucap Izaya dengan yakin.

Sebuah senyum remeh menghiasi wajah Shizuo membuat Izaya mengerutkan keningnya. "Tak ada alasan!" Kata Shizuo singkat.

Izaya masih bungkam menatap pria didepannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bertamu saja! Hanya itu!"

 **Last Trik**

 **by : Ohirabo**

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, Shizuo hanya mondar mandiri didepan pintu apartemennya tanpa berniat masuk. Ini sudah sekitar setengah jam ia menginjakan kaki monsternya itu disana.

Jemarinya hanya mengusap dagunya seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sangat jarang Shizuo memakai otaknya untuk berfikir. Bahkan ia tak pernah berfikir dulu sebelum melempar mesin minuman otomatis ke arah Izaya dan berakhir akan merusak setengah dari kota akibat perbuatannya.

Tapi sekarang ia sedang berfikir.

Shizuo menjentikan jarinya dengan sebuah seringai mengiasi wajahnya. Dan berlalu meninggalkan apartemen yang belum dimasukinya itu.

Dengan langkah tenang ia menelusuri kota sambil melirik kekanan-kekiri untuk menemukan orang yang sedang ia cari.

Nihil.

Shizuo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, jarang sekali dia tak berpapasan dan berakhir melempar mesin minuman otomatis kearah Izaya. Bahkan batang hidung Izaya pun tak terlihat.

Setiap dicari Izaya akan hilang seperti ini.

Shizuo memutuskan untuk kembali keapartemennya dengan tangan kosong.

Suara sepatu menggema dikoridor apartemennya, pantulan suara di koridor kosong itu menimbulkan bunyi berirama ketukan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat menatap pria dengan rambut sehitam malam menatap pintu apartemen miliknya.

"Izaya?!"

Pria itu menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Dengan wajah datar dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kemana saja kau?!"

Shizuo mendekat kearah Izaya dengan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Mencarimu!" Jawabnya

Izaya mengerutkan keningnya menatap pria didepannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Membawa mu kemari!"

"Memperkosaku lagi? Membuatku hamil? Dan kau mempunyai alasan untuk membuatku datang kekediaman sialan mu ini?!" Izaya berteriak.

Shizuo tak merespon triakan Izaya padanya dan semakin mendekat kearah pria yang sedang membendung air matanya.

"Tenanglah!" Ucap Shizuo santai.

"Tenang? Dasar monster sialan!" Izaya mengumpat dan mundur perlangkah untuk menghindari Shizuo yang makin mendekat.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" Shizuo mendekat mengikis jarak antara mereka.

"Aku tak memintamu bertanggung jawab sialan! Aku akan menggugurkannya!" Triakan Izaya frustasi.

Shizuo membulatkan matanya dan sedetik kembali menatap Izaya dengan tenang.

"Izaya maafkan aku!" Shizuo menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk memandang kelantai kramik dibawahnya. "... Aku tak tau jika aku akan lepas kendali seperti itu saat melihatmu sehabis mandi! Aku begitu gila hanya karena melihatmu tanpa menggunakan pakaian!"

"Kau..." Izaya menunjuk wajah Shizuo dengan jarinya, wajahnya memerah. "...tetap saja memperkosaku sialan! Dan aku sekarang hamil!"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" Kata Shizuo lagi sambil merahir pergelangan tangan Izaya. Izaya tersentak.

"Lepaskan aku sial-mmppt" Ucapan Izaya terputus oleh sebuah lumatan kasar dibibirnya.

Izaya sempat memberontak mendorong dada bidang Shizuo tapi berakhir ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam.

Saat paru-paku keduanya membutuhkan asupan oksigen akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas.

Izaya yang masih terengah mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Menatap pria didepannya yang sekarang membuat maniknya bertatapan langsung dengan milik Shizuo.

"Apa kau sekarang akan memperkosaku lagi?" Izaya bertanya dengan nada remeh.

"Jika aku bertanya terlebih dahulu, apa kau mau melakukannya?" Tanya Shizuo

"Tidak!" Jawab Izaya sambil melipat kedua tanganya dan mengeluarkan aura mengancam.

Dan Shizuo tak terpengaru oleh itu.

"Maka aku akan memperkosamu jika begitu."

Izaya menegang ditempat. Kakinya gemetar dan keringat dingin mulai mengiasi plipisnya.

"Tenang! Aku tak akan bermain kasar seperti waktu ini!"

"Sial-mmppt"

Shizuo mulai melumat bibir Izaya yang membuatnya ketagihan sejak kejadian malam itu. Kejadian dimana Izaya hanya menumpang mandi dikediaman Shizuo dan berakhir memperkosa Izaya. Shizuo tak dapat membendung nafsu birahinya saat melihat dada putih mulus milik Izaya. Shizuo khilaf.

Hal egois yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanya menyetubuhi Izaya saja. Hanya itu! Tapi entah apa alasannya sekarang, ia ingin memiliki Izaya seutuhnya.

Izaya memukul-mukul dada bidang Shizuo untuk melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan kemudian berkata...

"Ayo kita lanjutkan didalam!" Cicit Izaya saat pagutan bibir itu terlepas.

 **END**

Jirrr apa ini?

Sumpah susah banget! Saya menyerah! Lampaikan tangan kekamera! ehhh gak ada kameranya... :p

ini adalah ff pertama anime yang saya publis disini. yey tebar bunga...

bangkai...

huehuehue

Review?

 **Ohirabo** /


End file.
